Dammit, I Love You!
by NewVoice
Summary: "We're not the Morgenstern sibling's or Valentine and Jocelyn's children. We're separate. Nothing but blood make's us family. Dammit, I love you Clary! And I know you love me too." -Set during City of Ashes. Oneshot


**A/N I just bought the Mortal Instruments Series and i'm in love. Jace is a God who deserves to be worshiped :p I love that he`s so...rough. It inspired this story :)**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to lock Jace up in my room...i don`t own anything**

**Setting: Set right after they get back to the institution from the Seelie Court in City of Ashes**

**

* * *

****Dammit, I Love You!**

Jace Morgenstern and Clary Fray walked through the halls of the Institution, not speaking. They had just returned from the Seelie Court and both were regretting the visit. As they entered Jace's room Clary checked her phone for what seemed like the millionth time, no calls. Simon must have really been upset with the Fairy Queen's request.

"Staring at it won't make it ring." Jace said, noticing Clary staring at the phone screen. He walked to the dresser and started to look for something less wet to wear.

"Well he hasn't picked up any of my calls so him calling me is the only hope." Clary said miserably, sitting down on Jace's bed.

"He's just a mundane, soon enough he'll come crawling back to you since you two are so _in love_." Jace's back was to her but his words were heavy with sarcasm, but even behind that Clary could sense a bit of hurt.

"I'm still worried about him. What if he went off and did something stupid? What if he really never want's to speak to me again? What if he thinks im a freak because..." Clary trialed off on her rant. She hadn't meant to voice the last concern.

"Because your in love with your brother?" Jace finished. He gave up trying to find something to wear and turned to walk over to Clary. He sat down on the bed beside her, looking at her with his molten gold eyes. Clary bent her head, seemingly embarrassed.

"Because I kissed my brother." She corrected, still refusing to look at him. Jace went to put an arm around her but she flinched back, obviously not wanting to get too close.

"Well how about that your brother is in love with you." Jace said quietly, barely above a whisper. Clary looked up and locked eye's with him. Through her mind flashed everything that they've been through; meeting at Pandemonium, her birthday picnic, their first kiss.

And finding out that their siblings.

"Jace..." Clary starts. Before she can even get another word out he interrupts her.

"Clary I know what your going to say. That we're brother and sister and this is wrong. Well guess what? You've never been my sister and I'll never be able to think of you as a sister. Isabelle is more of a sister then you could ever be to me." Jace grabbed Clary's shoulders and forced her to face him, their eye's locked. "I love you Clary Fray. I don't care if it's viewed as wrong. We could keep it a secret if that's your concern. I don't care as long as I get to be with you. But even if that is your problem, as far as I see your the daughter of Jocelyn and I'm the son of Valentine. We're not the Morgenstern sibling's or Valentine and Jocelyn's children. We're separate. Nothing but blood make's us family. Dammit, I love you Clary! And I know you love me too." Jace was breathing heavy from his tirade, but his eye's never left Clary's.

"J-jace we can't." Clary said, trying to stand firm but failing. She knew what Jace said was true, but she couldn't bring herself to acknowledge it. It was still wrong.

"Clary." Jace stood up as he spoke. He sounded aggravated. "Nothing has changed since your birthday. Since the night I realized I love you. Why can't you see that?"

"Because something has changed." Clary said, she bent her head back down, not wanting to look at him. "We found out that we're brother and sister. That can't be undone or erased. We're stuck with that knowledge. Believe me Jace," Clary stood up so that she was standing right in front of him. "I wish we could go back. I wish you were still Jace Wayland to me. I wish I could kiss you without feeling guilty. I wish I could hug you and tell you I love you without wondering what people are thinking. But I can't Jace," Clary looked him in the eye. "I just can't."

"So that's it?" Jace asked. His tone was even, showing no emotion. His features were set to show the same. But Clary could see the hurt in his golden eyes. She pushed back the impulse to reach out and hold him.

"There's nothing I can do about it Jace." Clary could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No your not." Jace's voice was still void of emotion. "Your the one who's making it out to be something vile. But fine." He turned and walked towards the door. He stopped in the doorway and turned to give her one last glance. "I won't push you anymore. You get exactly what you wanted. Welcome to the family, _sis._" With that he walked out of the room, leaving Clary alone with her thoughts.

Clary went back to the bed and laid her head down on on of the pillows. She noticed with little humor that the pillows smelled like Jace. Tear's started to run down her face as she thought of everything that had happened.

* * *

Jace stormed out of the Institution. He didn't care that he stilled looked like he'd been dropped in the pond. He didn't care that he smelt like mold. He didn't care that the only weapon he had on him was a small bone knife. All he wanted to do was get as far away from his _sister_ as possible. He walked through the church yard and kept walking till he came to a small park. A rational part of him knew he should get too far away from the Institution under-armed and with no back-up, so he sat down on a bench in the middle of the park.

Absent minded, he took out the knife and played with it in his hands. It was the same knife he used that night with him and Clary in the green house. He had used it to cut the apples and she fell into his arms trying to avoid stepping on it when they left. That was when he kissed her.

Jace shook his head,trying to rid himself of the memories. It was bad enough that he had been rejected, he didn't need to remember what he was losing. He sighed and leaned back, facing the stars. The night was slightly chilly but the sky was clear. Jace could see every star in the sky. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, to forget the events of the night, when he heard a stick snap in the bush across from him. Jace's shadowhunter instincts kicked in as he pointed his knife towards the bush.

"Please let it just be a dog." Jace said to himself. He didn't feel like fighting a demon when he was trying to get over a heartbreak. He waited patiently for whatever it was to make itself known. Minutes ticked by in silence. Jace was just about to brush off the sound when a Raum demon suddenly flew out of the bush and went straight for him. Around him he heard what sounded like five other Raum demons come towards him as well. He was surrounded.

"Well hasn't this just been a great day." Jace said. He looked at the six demons around him and tried to asses which one to take out first when he heard the worst thing possible.

"Jace!" A female voice cried out to him. He didn't need to turn to see who it was.

"Clary get out of here! Your only going to get hurt!" Jace told her, turning to attack the demon closest to her, causing it to disintegrate. "Go back to the Institution and get Alec or Isabelle. Make yourself useful." He attacked another Raum, almost getting hit with the demons tentacles. Before Jace could even take another swipe at it the monster disintegrated, Clary was standing behind it holding a knife.

"I can help." Clary said. Jace nodded, knowing that their was no way Clary was going to willingly leave. Together the pair went through the other four demons, Jace doing majority. Finally they were surrounded by nothing but demon remains. Clary walked up to Jace and hugged him tight, Jace put her arms around her. The two were exhausted.

"Thank God your alright. Why'd you come here?" Jace murmured into her hair, still holding her close.

"I took a guess in which direction you would run off to. Looks like I was right." Clary looked up and gave him a small smile.

"Now i just feel predictable." Jace shook his head, smiling slightly. Clary laughed, and without warning got up on her tip toes and softly kissed his lips. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but Jace was still shocked.

"Clary- but you- and me- you said..." Jace rambled on, utterly confused. Half an hour ago she was saying they could never be together and now she was kissing him. It was making his head spin.

"I had some time to think and you were right." Clary said, looking into Jace's eyes. "I've never been your sister and I can never be your sister. I would never be able to think of myself as your sister, and it'd not like our father is going to reproach us for being together. So I guess your stuck finding another label for me, since sister doesn't really fit."

"Hmmm..." Jace pretended to think, pulling Clary even closer to him. "How about 'Girl who's lucky enough to kiss the amazing Jace'?" Clary rolled her eyes at him. "Or how about, 'Girl who Jace is completely in love with and never wants to let go of'?"

"That one works." Clary smiled. She moved her arms to around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss, this one much more passionate than the one before. Jace felt his heart swell, knowing that nothing was going to come between him and Clary. When they released the kiss for need of air, Jace kept his forehead against Clary's.

"Damn, I love you Clary." He spoke softly.

"I love you too Jace."

* * *

**Authors Note: So there is my first Mortal instruments. Reviews would be nice :)**


End file.
